Talk:Dragon Ball Special: The departure of Fortuneteller Baba (alternate history)/@comment-1426621-20170920204611
So what I'm getting from this is that it takes place during and after (just a few hours after Nappa was killed again after escaping hell a few hours ago prior) in the event the Super 17 saga in GT, and in between and a little after the Shadorw Dragon Saga. Nappa joins the Red Ribbon Army to escape back to earth, but unfortunatley Piccolo was already at dimensional rift (not like it would matter to those fools anyway says the rift has since been closed), Piccolo subdues the Red Ribbon members and Nappa (whom is weak or nearly dead from a single attack; not sure if it was a Ki Blast or Energy Palm Attack or from physical confront, but Nappa somehow Nappa survived the attack; even though he'd be "revived" back almost immediatley; state your pick...). Before Piccolo can defeat Nappa and imprison back in Hell, Fortuneteller Baba comes to Hell. Apparently Baba is slowly dying from old age (despite she has ways to keep herself from dying of old age). Because of his healthy Saiyan genes, she comes to Hell to reprehend Nappa so she can mate with the Saiyan so their offspring can take the job of serving King Yemma and other Spritual deeds, reluctently Nappa is one of those Saiyan whom has very healthy reproduction status. (I never doubted that really, Saiyans of his type likely would have a high standing rank in having healthy or better yet in high reproducing children and is obviously no stranger in the matter of having sex, considering the manga and that he might of had sex with over 1000 alien women over 60yrs some probably being Saiyan women) (I don't know how dead people especially a Saiyan like Nappa can reproduce with a living person; unless he escapes from Hell again; but I bet there is a possibility for dead Other World to have sexual intercourse, but they cant' really breed even if they were welcome to try). So she takes Nappa with her much to Piccolo's dismay and heals him of his wounds. Through her crystal ball, Baba taps into Nappa's mind and sees through his life history all way up to his death (so apparently through her ball she knows Nappa can bare healthy offspring with whom ever the women he mates with; because he has had children before apparently. Most likely while under Frieza's rule besides Planet Vegeta; Nappa had sex with off world women many times). King Yemma tells Fortuneteller Baba that, Nappa must enforce the orders in the agreement for all the misdeeds he commited many years ago and of recently. Baba tries to build a relationship with Nappa, but the Saiyan is fueled with rage, anger and almost driven to insanity in his blood thirst to killed Vegeta and wreck havoc amongst the world with also his arrogant/saditsitc personality and brutish physique to boot. Due to old age dealing with this erratic Saiyan was a diificult task. As Baba explained to Piccolo before she took Nappa away. Baba tries to reform, the big muscular and highly destructive, Saiyan general. The process in reforming Nappa was slow as his eternal malice and rage over not only his entire race and planet being destroyed, but due to his own death by the hands of Vegeta: his own prince, and being imprisoned in Hell for over 20yrs thanks to him (not to mention being quickly killed and blasted by Vegeta again thus making Nappa avenging his own death in vain). It was a success and now a reformed Nappa has been cleanesd of his hateful ways (but I'm still keeping that hot-tempered, highly arrogant personality and his enraging grudge to Vegeta (this one to some extant) in the realms; cause I mean come on....it's Nappa you can't make this guy too 100% good it takes away his character and plus we all know Nappa isn't too quick on learning from his mistakes or on strageties which is why Vegeta killed him so quickly in GT; albeit he was very close to the blast and couldn't dodge it in time and was possibly caught by surprise by the time he got close to Vegeta to strike, but anways). After a while the tension in Nappa and Baba's relationship has calmed since and they perceive to have sex at some point, but since Nappa was dead and Baba's reproductive organs are not as strong as they once were she uses her magic; to create to twins of Nappa's. The first twin bore most of his Nappa's features (as Saiyans men are geared to bare physical similarities to their Saiyan fathers), voice and all; the second twin had inherited her father's genes too, but she bore more resemblace to Baba (a gear in Saiyan women is the opposite with Saiyan males, but prove to be the same). Being the elite and taking supremacy; Nappa names the kids himself. He names his son, Nappa. Jr (as he takes high pride into himself and hopes to keep his legacy alive; as a Saiyan warrior would); and then soon names his daughter (which our author here never got to naming; so we'll just name her Parsuri (パセリ) if you're up to Dragon Ball puns, her is a pun on Parsley; which is a type of vegetable herb. The name is also a redirect to Nappa's voice actor, Phil Parsons (to me Phil Parsons is Nappa's one true voice actor and very unreplaceable; and it would be kinda like a sin if it were to happen so). 'Baba then uses her magic to make Nappa a little more youthful, looking at her ball to a time in his younger days (before the moustache and Vegeta), Baba restores Nappa's age about 40yrs, thu giving them appearance of a 18 to early 20yr old. Doing this has grown Nappa's hair back and removed his moustache completely ('Don't know why she brough him back to his youth he was already youthful as. Nappa had the physical appearance of 30 at the time of Saiyan Saga so age wasn't so much of a problem; however his hair was completely gone and Saiyans (unlike humans can never grow their top hair back no matter how healthy); but he still was a very youthful warrior despite probably being close to his 60's. Physically in GT after he escapes Hell, Nappa would be in his mid to late 80's, but to due to Other World places like Hell having no time construct for dead people or devine denizens, Nappa keeps his middle aged appearance of 30. To my understanding I guess at some point while looking through her ball, she saw Nappa losing hair prematurely (like this was due to overbearing stress dealing with Prince Vegeta, the loss of his home planet and the demise of his race, ridicule and humiliation from Vegeta, and the Frieza army and possibly almost losing it from life threatening battles and consumption of some type of material maybe; and from that I think many people had made fun of him for losing his hair; especially to his Saiyan comrades since likely for a Saiyan balding is a very serious matter especially if you are from royalty and are in top command of everything; so I guess she fealt sorry for him and restored his youth; which I don't think Nappa was born with that much hair, it's doesn't hold the shape it had during the Bardock special, by which he was in his 30's and had the physical resemblance of a late teen (16-18). According to Vegeta, Saiyans are born with the hair they have and in case of Nappa during the Bardock special that is the hair he was born with...just a mid tuft of hair on the top while most of his head was pretty much bald; even though it wasn't to Toriyama's design he did accept it and bothered to change what Toei had provided Nappa with in his younger design and has since been shown in the video games with this tuft of hair; so it is a little consistent, but I'll let that slide since it is a fan story). Eight years have past and Baba is fired (and it's never stated how; I guess King Yemma was fully aware of what Baba wanted to with Nappa or she did something else that didn't abide by the rules....or in this case, Nappa had did something (like I said before you can't really change a Saiyan especially Nappa; it's like trying to change a Tiger you can take the Tiger out of the jungle, but you can't take the jungle out of Tiger, especially their stripes). Which now leaves Parsuri to take the role as Witch, fortuneteller, and groundskeeper to spirtual preferences. While elsewhere, Nappa had been sent back to Hell, but had his son train with him to get him stronger (at least is my best guess, don't take my word for it). So that's pretty how the first part of the story is modeled out, am I right. If so then I think I did a good job breaking down this future story about GT Nappa. Somewhat good and love th redemption method for it, but I feel Nappa had no real choice in the matter anyways. Basically he was forced to have sex with somebody older than him and follow a whole bunch of rules while under her supervision while be cleansed of any malice towards Vegeta and plus his children weren't exactly birthed and given age progression (from what I think went down is Nappa was told to jack himself and then she used his semen to create the two Saiyans to anyway she liked (cause you know...magic has those capable feats). Basically she genetically altered Nappa's gene in through his semen and created basically "replicates" of himself from what I can tell and then she basically cleansed his mind into being good. Now I know Nappa would serve as a difficult task in reforming, but I wouldn't do that too him unless you I wanted to in a sense of sadism. I mean as a fan of Nappa, but also a fan to the series itself I wouldn't mind if Nappa actually got his revenge against Vegeta; though I wouldn't kill Vegeta just have get his moment before trying to finish the Saiyan Prince off and then let Nappa be killed again by either Vegeta or another Z Fighter or have him subdued; and be reformed by his own choice (whilst still being forced kinda); that's at least how I would write it down. But it is your story so whatever goes really, I won't change it for what is just like how in GT, Nappa was treated terribly in his actual cameo during the Super 17 Saga (by being killed by Vegeta), but it's one of the many starts...cause not many people really create fanfics in the continuity of what happens to Nappa in GT. After all he is the main villain of the Saiyan Saga so I feel he should get the same respect as Cell and Frieza did in the S17 Saga or afterwards. So I give you kudos for that; keep up the good work dude and glad to have a fellow DBZ fan giving Nappa some praise in becoming a potential character.